Imperial Akinian Laws
Duty and Bans Other than the banning of wounding, killing or stealing from another person and other 'common sense' bans and laws. * The duty to pay taxes, next to special (regional) taxes. * The duty to every mayor/village elder to organise a small group of people older than fourteen years old to exercise in martial arts/weaponry every week for at least four hours. This is to create a ready reserve for the military, but also to help improve security around villages and settlements against bandits. This duty doesn't apply for those who already serve in the military. * The duty to be in the registers and be part of the military in case of wearing and owning weaponry. * The duty to report a dead. A heavy fine and even imprisonment follow-on not reporting a deceased person. * Every male citizen that reaches the age of twenty and not being part of a clan, will be conscripted into the military. There they will be trained for around two years before being placed either as a reserve unit or active military service. Every conscript is required to serve for a total of six years. There is a pass that can be bought, that will allow a citizen to bypass to be drafted into the military. Certain professions also are granted a pass of exception, such as writers, teachers and doctors. Clans are required to offer a supply of manpower or resources, according to their size and capacity. The Bans Matters and laws that are there regarding several subjects, that are outlawed in the Empire of Akino - next to murder and such. * It is banned upon heavy punishment to have dark blue being a prominent colour for one's clothing or uniform, as the colour is reserved for the royal family, the Scholae or the Sworn Swords. Inheritance Anything can be inherited, but depending on it is on Akinian soil, the inheritor must be a citizen that lives in the realm. Any land that belongs to the realm can't be inherited out of the Empire. The inheritor must be a citizen without a treaty to prolong his/her stay out of the Empire. As long as it doesn't conflict with the Imperial Inheritance law, clans are free to conclude their own way of inheritance/succession. It's important to, however, know that if there is no clear succession or something to clarify who inherits the land that it becomes 'free ground' (land that can be bought without needing the permission of a clan leader or such). Clans and Provinces Clan leaders of recognised clans have the small right to request denial to people who have misbehaved in the compound and region of where their clan reside. In case the 'accused' doesn't agree with this, a trial can be invoked. The 'accused' does have to be a citizen of the Empire. In case that the respective person isn't a citizen, the leader of the respective clan can evict the person. Clan leaders can invoke a special tax on their clans, next to the Imperial/State tax. This tax needs to follow certain rules - as not being too high - and it's more or less semi-voluntary. In case somebody of the clan or living on the region that is proclaimed as the old land of the respective clan doesn't, however, pay for this tax that can make the clan leader request that the person leaves the region. This all has to be followed and watched over by the governmental administration in order to prevent abuse and situations growing out of control or becoming violent. Clan leaders can make laws for their 'AoC' (Area of control, thus compounds and regions) as long as these don't collide with the Imperial laws or the state's military in any manner. These laws need to be analysed and allowed by the governors of the province in which the clan is residing. At the same time, the provinces of the Akinian Empire are allowed to make their own laws, but they have to be reviewed by the Civic Council and being approved by the Emperor/Empress. Citizen's Right * The right to make legal contracts and to hold property as an Akinian citizen. * The right to have lawful marriages, which when between an Akinian citizen and non-citizen the children will follow the surname of the citizen if they wish to have the right of citizenship. * The right to become part of higher ranked positions in the Empire. * The right of self-defense, in the case of being assaulted in a physical manner. * The right to sue and the right to be sued. If, however, this is done out of abuse - thus, the person suing the other for not a good enough reasons, the 'abuser' has to pay a heavy fine to the state. * The right to have a legal trial (to appear before a proper court and to defend oneself). * An Akinian citizen can request commute sentences of death to voluntary exile - though the state will choose to which borders they will deport the person - unless the person is found guilty of treason. * Right of freedom, thus, slavery is outlawed. The penalty is severe on those who trade in slaves or hold other people as slaves. Even foreigners within the Empire are protected from slavery. * The right to preserve one's level of citizenship upon relocation to another location within the borders of the realm. A very small fee is required, though, for administration work. * Right of following one's religion as long as those don't collide with the laws. This means that any religion that enforces killing and slavery is banned. Cults included. * The right to read and learn, though as long as the literature work isn't on the ban list (Thus mainly kinjutsu or approved 'secretive' works, such as Hidden). * The right to divorce, for Akinian citizens there is no need for a small extra fee for administration cost attached to it. * The right for Akinian citizens in villages and small settlements to vote their mayor and village leaders. These are to represent their small population to the administration of the Governor of the respective province they are in. Category:Empire of Akino Category:Laws Category:Rights Category:Clan